swtor_usetfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulbonds
A Soulbond is a deep physical, emotional, mental and spiritual connection to another person. Sometimes the connection is negative in nature, however, the majority of bonds are always positive. History of Soulbonds Soulbonds are a joint manifestation of both the Cosmic and Living Force. First recorded in the 1729 C.R.C., Soulbonds are used by their bearers to determine emotional connections. It was found and noted that any sentient being is capable of having a soulbond, because any sentient being is capable of having a soul. It is best described by Darth Draconis Ren, in a conversation he was recorded having with a Jedi: "You have a soulmate, because you can love, you can hate, and can rage. You wouldn't be able to feel if you didn't have a soul." Theories Regarding Soulbonds No one is absolutely certain about what causes Soulbonds to appear in people. However, there are a few common theories amongst philosophers and historians. # They manifest so that sentient beings would know that they are not alone. However, cases where a person is Unbonded or possesses a Nemesis Bond may contradict this. # Enlightenment as to what a being's purpose is in life. Under this line of thought, Soulbonds can seen as key markers or shatterpoints in one's life. This does not explain why only some people possess Bonds. # Draconis Ren, Sword of the Empire and the galaxy's leading expert of Kyber Crystals theorized that like the Kyber Crystals he studies, the reasoning Soulbonds are purely mystical, and the will of the Force. He also notes that Soulbonds in Force Users take on the same colour as a Kyber Crystal attuned to them. Types of Soulbonds Romantic Romantic Soulbonds are the romantic connection between two or more people. These are amongst the strongest of the bonds, and in some cases, can lead to strong communication between the bonded. Platonic Platonic Soulbonds exist to acknowledge the deep friendship and care between people that will not cross into Romantic feelings. The deep respect and affection between each of the bonded, in ninety-nine percent of cases, will never falter, and instead only grow. Familial Familial bonds exist when two people, whether by blood or bond, consider each other family. This can be confused with Platonic Bonds, which have the same intensity, but not in such a way that the bonded pairs would consider each other a "Father" or "Brother". That is not to say that the protective nature of each bond is lesser or greater. Nemesis Nemesis Bonds exists only when the Force decrees that two people cannot exist with the Universe at one time, as their core being is too fundamentally different. Usually this only exists between a person whom would risk everything to save something, and a person who would do anything to destroy it. Exceptions to Soulbonds There are some cases in which the Soulbond never forms on an individual. While this does not necessarily mean the person lacks empathy - although 99% of the unbonded do lack empathy - most cases recorded have noted lack of care and protective instincts, difficulty connecting to people and other alarming behavior. Perhaps the most alarming was the way Parents cared for children when lacking any Soulbonds. Even those whose only bond was a Nemesis Bond had more emotion than these individuals. When conceiving or adopting a child without a proper familial bond, Parent typically treated this children as nothing more than tools or soldiers. Any indication of a relationship was typically used to manipulate the recipient of the Unbonded's attention. The Unbonded are regarded warily today, however, in the past, Unbonded individuals were too common to be regarded suspiciously, and as such, individuals like Then Grandmaster Satele Shan, or The Darth Baras, were given too much leeway and trust in their fields. In some cases, an Bonded Being was recorded as not being Unbonded, but being unable to care for their bonded. This was usually do to some unusual curse of the Force, typically from a perversion and twisting of a bond - but not from the Bonded Being, more, it was an outsider who twisted the bonds. However, in these rare cases, such as the Sith Scourge, the Being was able to care about and love their bonded upon meeting them and being in their company for a period of time. Unusual Bond Breaking Where normally broken bonds resulted in lethal and serious consequences - the exception being a broken nemesis bond- some bonds are broken in unusual ways that result in different reactions. Historians have noted that, if a Bonded Individual joined a culture that was made of a Hive Mind, the subsequent broken bond did not lead to fatality. This is due to a obscure reaction that, purely by coincidence was recorded. Recorded only a few years after the Forming of The Eternal Alliance, Historians noted that the Hive Mind will break a bond for Joiners. However, no one remembers the ritual, as the traumatic reaction leaves all parties - the Hive Mind, the Joiner, and the other Bonded - with no recollection of the Bond ever existing. Instead, the Joiner will have the mark removed, and their former Soulmate will be bonded to another person(s). The new Bonded pair have similar chemistry as the original, according to some Historians. Category:Story